


dear poor heart (night by night)

by fadesight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadesight/pseuds/fadesight
Summary: jaemin thinks that if he's jeno's moon, then jeno must be his sun.





	dear poor heart (night by night)

maybe it was the look on jeno's face that got jaemin thinking. or maybe it was the smile jeno had on his face when he said jaemin reminds him of the moon. whatever it is brings jaemin here, at 4am, out on their balcony with the thought of jeno filling his head.

"nana?"

jaemin turns only to find jeno's face looking back at him. maybe jaemin's being delusional, but now he kind of understands why renjun said that jeno has this 'jaemin-face' or 'jaemin-smile' or 'jaemin-look'. now, jaemin has never felt more exposed — it's like jeno's unveiling every single dark secret within jaemin that he himself hasn't discovered yet.

"yeah?"

jeno just moves beside jaemin and jaemin let himself rest his head on jeno's shoulder. he feels more than hears the moment jeno's breath hitches. but that's probably nothing, right?

"what's up, jeno?"

"nothing nana, just —"

jeno cuts himself off to look at jaemin and jaemin's waiting with bated breath because there, in front of him, is jeno with the most tender expression jaemin has ever seen on his face. despite everything, it got jaemin hoping, wishing for something that's probably gonna hurt him.

"just what, jen?"

it took jeno a second to take a breath and let it out, which is unfair because jaemin could still feel lodged air in the middle of his throat. jeno just blinks a few times before smiling, a soft quirk of his lips that burn the flopping wings of the butterflies in jaemin's stomach.

"just — you really do remind me of the moon, jaemin. you're my moon."

jaemin, trying so desperately yet failing to calm the hope blooming in his chest, doesn't know how to react other than saying, "yours, jen?"

jeno just smiles that crescent smile of his before leaning in and stealing the air from jaemin's lungs.

jaemin doesn't know what is it about jeno that compels him to sit in a balcony at 4am but he doesn't mind. with the feeling of jeno's lips on his — a soft pressure that rendered him speechless — and the night breeze blowing softly around them, he really doesn't mind being jeno's moon.

(as jaemin wakes up to a familiar warmth that could only belong to one person, he looks up and see how marmalade lights leaking from the blinds cast shadows on the slope of jeno's nose and his eyelashes. jaemin thinks that if he's jeno's moon, then jeno must be his sun)

 

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading!
> 
> this is the product of me being sick and listening to 4o'clock continously, i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
